


About mercury

by Aroudight



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroudight/pseuds/Aroudight
Summary: Brian May的手机里有一条语音。
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 8





	About mercury

正文如下：

-

水星，太阳系中的类地行星。

距太阳最近的行星。

质量为3.302×10²³kg。

半径约为2440km。

密度约为5.427g/cm³。

重力加速度为3.701m/s²。

逃逸速度为4.435km/s。

没有卫星。

……

Brian有第一部智能手机的时候，在语音备忘录里录入了这样一段话。只是一段单纯的介绍，介绍水星。

那时候他头发还未全白，声音也没那么苍老——好吧，这是他自己的感觉。他隐约记得那是某一个午夜，或许是酒精的作用刚刚退去，或许是笔记本电脑上繁琐的文字让他头晕目眩，他叹了口气推开窗子。那时他在伦敦。这座老工业城市的天空只是漆黑一片，看不见星星。他揉揉眼睛，路灯的轮廓有些模糊，他听到没心没肺的疯狂大笑传来，却看不到这笑声的来源——那些在伦敦的夜里游荡的年轻人们。

他等待着笑声停止，打开手机，几乎是毫无犹豫地按下了录制键。那天晚上气温很低，他靠在窗框上，冷空气让他不知觉间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他舔了舔嘴唇，张口说话。他好像没有去查找资料核对，没有事先编排，只是那么自然地……不经思索地说出那些关于水星的事。录完这段话之后他站在窗口，愣神了很久。他回到电脑前，点开录音对着数据确认了一遍。没有问题，完全一致。

Freddie Mercury，不得不说，真是个好名字。从听到它的第一天起，Brian就这样想。

事实上Freddie也正是那样的人，他仿佛来自水星。他以为自己执意组建乐队，和父亲冷战，已经是人生中最最意外的事情。好吧，尽管他并不喜欢这些莫名奇妙的冲突与变化，Brian还是愿意积极地称呼它们为惊喜。然而Freddie不一样。他突然出现，给了他们肯定，给了他们真正的惊喜。他好像一直有各种各样的想法，每次录音室里的新点子或者舞台上淋漓尽致的表现，都只是海上浮冰的一角；与此同时他又是那么温柔的一个人，在Brian和Roger争执不休的时候，总是他寻找着机会笑着调停；更不用说他还那么爱他们的音乐，爱他们的听众——Brian永远不会忘记那次，当台下人群对互动毫无反应时，Freddie失望的表情。

Freddie Mercury，一个看似简简单单的人。Brian知道自己和他相处的时间非常长、非常长，可他却觉得自己有时候也不太了解这位主唱。那时他情愿相信那是幻觉，那些酒精和可*卡*因，不是女王陛下的真正面目，只是她一时糊涂的粉饰。

在20世纪80年代，如果Brian May告诉别人他想飞往水星，Roger和John会发出Ewwwww的声音嫌弃他太过肉麻，而在21世纪，人们多数会告诉他，那当然了，很快就可以实现。

然而Brian自己也说不清楚，自己到底想飞往哪个水星。或许是那个独一无二的水星。2020年Freddie的生日，他在ins上发了一个短视频，说着祝你在那里过得好——就好像他已经默认Freddie在水星上定居了一样。

1980年Freddie搬进新家。Brian去过几次。有时和乐队一起去，四个人在结束了一天的工作之后一起喝点啤酒，分享顺路带的披萨。

Brian想他是喜欢那个地方的。他喜欢那些绿色植物，喜欢猫咪们在楼梯上跑上跑下时留下的脚步声。有段时间这个房子里没有人住，Brian也没指望拿起电话听筒可以听到清醒的Freddie向他问好，他突然有点想自作主张。

“Rog，你觉得我们应该从后花园进去，然后打破窗玻璃，给花花草草浇浇水，洗洗地板擦擦桌子什么的吗？”

明明是很随便的一个话题，Brian却不知为何有点紧张。

“……呃，谁的房子？”

“噢，Freddie的。”

金发的鼓手貌似很不满地哼哼两声。“算了吧Bri。”他说，“随、它、去！”

Brian觉得Freddie家地位最高的猫绝对是Lily，他第一次去他家的那天Lily大摇大摆地从花园里溜达进来，沾满泥土的爪子毫无顾忌地踩上他的牛仔裤。Freddie笑了起来，别这样，小家伙，他说，你会变成火星殖民的试验猫的。

不同于和Roger之间的关系，在他的印象里，他和Freddie相处的时候气氛似乎相当微妙。

Brian始终记得他们在乡下录音的时候，阳光透过小方窗照进废旧的谷仓，玻璃墙之后的主唱唠唠叨叨，他捧起red special说了句我喜欢，我很喜欢。阳光照得他的脸暖烘烘的。或许是因为过于投入，在单独录制吉他声的时候，他总感觉自己像游离了地球的宇航员，玻璃墙后的录音室，或者录音室里的某处，才是他永恒的陆地。

Freddie叫他亲爱的，这没什么好奇怪的，Freddie叫所有人亲爱的。起初Deacon还会觉得奇怪，但他们很快就发现这只不过是主唱古怪但可爱的小习惯。

通常他们都会准时到录音室，调试乐器，彼此呛声。通常Freddie会是迟到的那个，但他会软下态度道歉。有时他手指间夹着烟，声音里带着一点点醉意。他们常常吵架，但每一次录音结束，他们总感觉自己像是刚刚拯救完世界。

当然，情况有时也会不同。就比如有一次，他和Freddie是最早到录音室的两个人。但这并不是Roger和John故意迟到，而是Freddie打电话让他们路上买几瓶喜力。Brian在钢琴前面坐下，深吸一口气，开始弹他前几天刚写的歌。

那是一首情歌，节奏舒缓。他不常弹钢琴，又因为是在演奏一首新歌，难免觉得有些生涩。他全神贯注于手上的动作于节奏，只得断断续续地哼着歌词。坐在沙发上的Freddie像只猫一样慢悠悠地走过来，抽走他面前的乐谱，背对着钢琴坐在琴凳上，低声却坚定地唱着他写的歌。

一曲终了，他们靠着彼此，哈哈大笑。

“很烂，很一般，Fred。”他说，“我觉得这首没有Love of my life那么出色。”这是实话。

然而他的主唱，给了他意想不到的回答。Freddie说不，这样就很好，这是一首很棒的歌。Freddie又说，什么都不用改，这样就很好，歌词，旋律，都很好。就这样好吗？等他们回来，我们一起试试。

Fred！他喊道。

“说真的，我都能想象到这首歌被搬上舞台会是什么效果了。”他又说，“用暖黄色灯光，你拿着麦，仰着头。”

“然后你弹钢琴，Rog打鼓，Deaky在旁边慢摇。”Freddie补充道。

他们笑着聊了很多。关于舞台怎么布置，关于怎么表现这首歌，关于这首歌本身。突然Freddie转过头，问他，语气却又不像是在提问。他说，我们会名留青史的，对吧？他笑起来，没有刻意地去遮自己的牙齿。

Brian有点吃惊，还没等他回答，Freddie又说，但是管他的呢，我们就是传奇。

2020年9月5日是Freddie Mercury的74岁生日。像之前每一次一样，他录了视频，和Roger一样，都表达了对他的纪念。如果这个时候Freddie还是一个地球居民，他大概也会和他们一起屈服于社交网络的魅力，变成人们口中的网瘾老头。在2020年，他也会在自家的沙发上录视频，告诉大家记得戴口罩少出门，Jim在旁边微笑着，翻着杂志，偶尔抬眼看镜头，猫咪在他身旁窜来窜去。

然而他和Roger讨论了好多次，都没法想象出满头白发的Freddie。好像在他们心里，Freddie就是那个Freddie，永远都是，从不改变。当然他会老去，即便是传奇也会老去，可是他们想象不到，索性就当他从未走远。

只是如果还有机会，他想亲口对他说出，他爱他，他们都爱他。

最近Brian终于想起了自己到底为什么想飞往水星，想飞往哪个水星。答案就藏在Brian记忆里的某一天，早到他以为自己无法追回的某一天。他记得那一天他走在街上时迎面吹来一阵大风，烟灰带着细微的热度擦过他的手背；他记得那一天他上台之前随便吃了点快餐，装在纸盒里，是什么倒不记得了；他记得那天他想试试新造型，从衣架里挑出一件白色的衣服——蝙蝠袖，像是披风，带着层层叠叠的细褶。他换上之后张开手臂，感觉自己下一秒就要起飞。这时Freddie走过来，或许是服装效果太好，Freddie的表情像是看呆了。

“哇噢，”他说，“你就像尊希腊女神像。”

G-O-D-D-E-S-S，Brian在心里默默拼了一遍这个单词，他也不知道为什么。谢谢。他回答。

Freddie突然向他伸出手，“神明不应该待在Roger Taylor吃完不收拾的快餐盒旁边，所以Bri，愿意和我一起去水星吗？”

没有迟疑，Brian重重地握住那只手。

当然了。他说。当然。

73岁的Brian换过几次手机，但他的语音备忘录里有一条录音陪伴了他很久。他常常靠在窗边，点击播放，然后幻想着多年以前自己的心情，学着那时自己的动作，把录音听了一遍又一遍。

“水星，太阳系中的类地行星。

距太阳最近的行星。

质量为3.302×10²³kg。

半径约为2440km。

密度约为5.427g/cm³。

重力加速度为3.701m/s²。

逃逸速度为4.435km/s。

没有卫星。

……”

他仍在飘浮，仍在太空中奔跑。


End file.
